Re:lease
by syntia.amano
Summary: Miku kembali setelah pergi belajar ke luar negeri. Tapi sanggupkah dia kembali menghadapi Kaito dan Luka? Bagaimana pula dengan kisah cintanya dan Len?


Title : Release

Genre : Romace/Angst

Summary : Miku kembali setelah pergi belajar ke luar negeri. Tapi sanggupkah dia kembali menghadapi Kaito dan Luka? Bagaimana pula dengan kisah cintanya dan Len?

O.O

A/N : Take place after Re ACT, bagi yang belum lihat mungkin akan sedikit bingung dengan Fanfic ini. Jadi BURUAN LIAT TERUS BALIK LAGI! Hope you enjoy it! Ehem! Maybe Typo

* * *

><p>"Apa kau yakin akan pergi?"tanya Gumi pada senpainya itu. Gadis berambut hijau yang dikuncir dua itu mengangguk perlahan.<p>

"Aku tidak mungkin memulai lagi tragedi yang sama,"lirihnya sambil tersenyum kecut. Gadis yang memakai google itu memeluk gadis di depannya. Bandara masih penuh karena sebentar lagi Natal tiba, dan orang-orang banyak yang ingin merayakan natal dengan pergi ke luar negeri.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Miku-senpai,"sedih Gumi yang semakin erat memeluk Miku. Tak terasa air matanya jatuh.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu, Gumi. Bisakah kau mengawasi mereka untukku?"tanyanya sambil balas memeluk Gumi. Gumi mengangguk. Dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud senpainya itu.

"Tapi apa lebih baik seperti ini?"tanya Gumi setelah melepaaskan pelukannya. Miku tersenyum sedih.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka merasakan hal yang aku alami. Lagipula aku tidak punya keberanian untuk menatap mereka. Aku sudah menhancurkannya bukan? Aku belum punya keberanian." Miku menyatukan kedua tangannya dan tertunduk. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan mengatakannya pada mereka,"ucap Gumi.

"Terima kasih, Gumi. Tolong sampaikan maafku karena tidak bisa memberitahu mereka sendiri."

"Pasti! Tapi kenapa yang lain juga tidak diberitahu?"bingungnya.

"Aku merasa bersalah. Rasanya aku seperti melarikan diri."

"Itu tidak benar!"bentak Gumi sehingga orang-orang disekitar mereka langsung meoleh pada mereka. "Bukankah senpai pergi ke luar negeri untuk belajar bukan untuk menetap disana? Hal itu sudah diputuskan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Jadi jelas Miku-senpai tidak lari dari tanggung jawab!" Miku tersentak.

"Kau... benar... tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah."

"Senpai..." Kedua gadis itu terdiam.

"Diberitahukan kepada..."

"Ah, itu pesawatku. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Gumi." Miku memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Senpai, jangan lupakan kami,"mohon Gumi.

"Tentu saja, selamat tinggal!"pamit Miku lalu menjauh bersama barang bawaannya.

"SENPAI!"teriak Gumi yang lagi-lagi menarik perhation orang di sekitar. "AKU AKAN MERINDUKAN SENPAI!" Wajah Gumi terlihat memerah. Miku tersenyum. Air matanya mengalir. Dia melambaikan tangan.

"AKU JUGA AKAN MERINDUKAN KALIAN!"balas Miku kemudian berbalik menjauh. "Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian,"lirihnya.

O.O

Beberapa tahun kemudian...

"SENPAI!"teriak seorang gadis berambut hijau sebahu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya penuh semangat. Disampingnya berdiri lelaki berambut coklat dan berkacamata.

"Gumi? Kiyoteru-san?"kaget gadis yang dipanggilnya itu kemudian mendekati mereka di pintu penjemputan. "Bagaimana Kiyoteru-san bisa datang?"bingung gadis itu.

"Aku diseret Gumi kemari,"pasrahnya.

"EH? Bukan! Bukan senpai! Huh, Kiyoteru-san beraninya kau berbohong pada Miku-senpai!"marah gadis yang selalu setia dengan googlenya itu.

"Bercanda, bercanda. Aku kemari untuk menjemput tuan putri menemani gadis kecil ini,"godanya.

"Aku sudah bukan gadis kecil!"kesal Gumi.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian berdua benar-benar menarik perhatian. Oh ya, Meiko dimana?"tanya Miku. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan terdiam.

"Meiko-san bilang tidak ingin melihatmu,"lirih Kiyoteru. Miku tersenyum kecut.

"Sudah kuduga, Meiko tidak dapat memaafkanku. Dia dan Kaito kan seperti kakak dan adik."

"Tapi Akaito dan yang lain bersedia menerima senpai kembali!"hibur Gumi.

"Dan yang lain itu apa termasuk Luka?" Mereka terdiam.

"Kami belum dapat kabar dari mereka. Sepertinya mereka pergi ke luar negeri untuk rehabilitasi Kaito,"ujar Kiyoteru. Miku terdiam.

"Lukanya... separah itu?"

"Lukanya tidak vital tapi syaraf untuk berjalannya..." Tidak ada yang mengucapkan kata lain. Mereka terdiam cukup lama disana.

"Oh ya, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini!"ajak Gumi yang mendorong kedua orang itu ke pintu keluar namun tidak bisa karena mereka terlalu berat. Kiyoteru kan memang tinggi sedangkan Miku membawa barang bawaannya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"tanya Miku yang berjalan santai karena troli barangnya di ambil Kiyoteru.

"Ada pesta kejutan kecil dari Haku dan Neru."

"AHHH!"

"Eh? Ada apa Gumi?"bingung Miku karena Gumi tiba-tiba berteriak histeris.

"Kalau pesta kejutan sudah diketahui orang yang mau dikejutkan, namanya bukan pesta kejutan!"kesalnya pada Kioteru.

"Yang penting kan niat baiknya,"bela Miku.

"Senpai! Senpai tidak perlu membela paman ini!"kesal Gumi.

"Kalau aku sudah dipanggil paman kalian juga sudah dipanggil bibi,"celutuk Kiyoteru.

"Sudah, sudah. Tidak baik membuat Haku dan Neru menunggu lebih lama kan?" Gumi memadang senpainya itu. Dia masih kesal tapi omongan senpainya ada benarnya juga.

"Pertengkarannya dilanjutkan selesai pesta!"perintah Gumi sambil menunjuk ke arah Kiyoteru yang sama sekali tidak peduli.

O.O

"Luka?"bingung lelaki berambut biru saat dengan kasar gadis berambut pink itu membanting tubuhnya ke arah tempat tidur.

"Dia sudah kembali,"ucapnya lirih, tapi lelaki itu bisa mendengarnya. Dia mematikan laptopnya kemudian berjalan dengan arah perlahan menuju gadis itu sambil tetap berpegangan pada sesuatu. Dia mengusap-usap rambut Luka perlahan. Luka memandangnya. "Dia sudah kembali,"ulangnya.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Kiyoteru menghubungiku." Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Meiko belum memaafkannya,"ucapnya. Sorot mata Luka tak terbaca.

"Dia kadang-kadang bisa sangat keras kepala." Luka memeluk pria di depannya lembut. "Dia teman kita,"ujar lelaki itu.

"Dulunya teman kita,"koreksi gadis itu.

"Ya, dulunya teman kita." Lelaki itu memeluk gadis itu semakin erat. "Mungkin sudah saatnya kita kembali."

"Tapi..." Luka menggigit bibirnya tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pelukan itu dilepaskannya. "...Kaito..."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kau tahu hal itu." Luka memandang Kaito gusar. "Sudah saatnya kita kembali. Meiko juga akan kembali." Luka mengangguk. Itu bukan pertanyaan itu pernyataan.

"Segalanya akan berbeda,"gumamnya. Kaito mengangguk.

"Segalanya pasti akan berbeda."

O.O

"Kalau pemeran utamanya sembunyi bagaimana dengan acaranya?" Miku menoleh ke ala suara.

"Akaito, terima kasih sudah datang,"senangnya.

"Kau tidak perlu pura-pura tersenyum, Miku,"ujar lelaki berambut merah itu lalu memukul pelan dahi Miku.

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong di hadapanmu." Miku tertunduk kembali memandang langit malam.

"Kami tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Aku, kak Taito dan yang lain semuanya mengerti." Miku memandang lelaki itu.

"Tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah." Akaito menghela nafas.

"Kaito dan Luka pergi ke luar negeri. Apa kau tahu itu?"tanyanya. Miku mengangguk lemah, tanpa sadar dia menyentuh bekas luka memanjang di lehernya. "Saat itu Luka panik sekali, kalian pendarahan hebat terutama kau." Akaito mengacak-acak rambut Miku yang tergerai.

"Akaito, kenapa kau bisa memaafkanku?"tanya Miku lirih.

"Entahlah, hanya saja aku mengerti alasannya. Begitu pula dengan kak Taito. Ya, karena dia yandere jadi itu tidak aneh."

"Jadi maksudmu aku ini yandere?" Miku cemberut.

"Hmm, mungkin."

"Akaito!"

"Nah, begitu. Miku harusnya tetap manis dan ceria." Miku memandangnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Pasti akan lebih bagus kalau dulu aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Oh tidak, terima kasih. Karena itu artinya aku yang akan berada di posisi Kaito saat ini." Miku dan Akaito tersenyum.

"Lebih baik jika aku merelakan mereka berdua." Tanpa sadar air mata Miku mulai menetes. "Lho? Kenapa?" Akaito langsung memeluknya, membiarkannya menangis di dadanya.

"Kau sudah cukup tegar, Miku. Kau bisa menangis sepuasnya." Dalam diam air mata Miku semakin merebak. Pesta berhenti dan mereka semua menatap Miku yang terus menangis.

* * *

><p>AN : Cerita kali ini mungkin bakal panjang. Please be patient and PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
